Episode 3815 (11th August 2004)
Plot Zoe’s nanny is concerned when she finds Jean and Joseph have slept in their clothes in the living room. Zoe reacts angrily and tells the nanny she is out of a job. Zoe heads for the church and sits deep in prayer while the children are left to their own devices. Paddy is surprised when he finds Jean playing alone outside the church, but Zoe appears and quickly whisks her away. Zoe takes the children home again keeps them in the living room. When Paddy calls she stares at the TV and doesn’t pick up the phone. Chloe confides in Siobhan that she’s got Carl in her sights. Siobhan wonders whether moving in with him is the best strategy if she wants to got out with him. Undeterred Chloe turns up on his doorstep first thing in the morning with all her worldly goods. Chloe is in for a shock when Carl refuses to let her in because he’s entertaining a lady friend. At lunchtime, Chloe meets Carl in The Woolpack to pick up her keys and tells him that when she’s lived with men in the past things have got complicated. When Charity goes to the shop to buy a photo album for Debbie she gets a lecture from Viv about not letting Debbie move in with her. When Charity goes to see Debbie, she tells Charity that she’s going to live with her dad because he thinks enough of her to offer her somewhere to live. When Debbie turns up at Andy’s, Daz is pleased to see her while Andy knows nothing about the arrangement. Cain gets more than he bargained for when Debbie asks what’s for tea and the lads join in her in asking ‘what’s for tea dad?’. Danny finds working with Donna a strain. When he goes to the shop, Viv tells him that for the good of his relationship he must persuade Donna to come back and work at the shop. Danny tells her that Donna has her own mind. Donna is upset when Danny sells an antique handbag that she wanted Danny to buy for her. When Viv again confronts Danny he tells her that much as he’d like to he can’t sack Donna because it would break her heart. Cast Regular cast *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Jarvis Skelton - Richard Moore *Len Reynolds - Peter Martin *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Jean Tate - Megan Pearson (uncredited) *Callum Rennie - Andrew Whipp *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Emily Kirk - Kate McGregor *Scott Windsor - Ben Freeman *Siobhan Marsden - Abigail Fisher *Chloe Atkinson - Amy Nuttall *Joseph Tate - Oliver Young *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Sadie King - Patsy Kensit *Tom King - Ken Farrington *Matthew King - Matt Healy *Carl King - Tom Lister *Debbie Jones - Charley Webb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Danny Daggert - Cleveland Campbell *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Darren Eden - Luke Tittensor Guest cast *Brenda Ross - Belinda Lazenby Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,898,000 viewers (16th place). Category:2004 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes